NeoChamp
} |-| AC QC= - AC QCII= }} |-| AC QC PRO= - AC QC PROII= }} |No. = 15420 (Battery) 15419 (AC Quick Charger Set) 94949 (AC Quick Charger PRO) 55115 (AC Quick Charger II Set) 55116 (AC Quick Charger PRO II Set)|Release Date. = December 4, 2010 (Batteries/AC Quick Charger) March 30, 2013 (AC Quick Charger PRO) December 19, 2015 (AC Quick Charger II and AC Quick Charger PRO II)|Parts type = Battery and Charger|Battery Spec = Yes|Battery Type = Nickel–metal hydride (Ni-HM)|Battery Capacity = 950mAh|Voltage = 1.2v|Battery Manufacturer(s) = FDK Corporation (sudsidary company of Fujitsu)|Charger Spec = Yes|Number of Batteries = 2 (AC Quick Charger/AC Quick Charger II) 4 (AC Quick Charger PRO/AC Quick Charger PRO II)|Charge Time = 2 hours (2 batteries on QC, 4 batteries on QC PRO) 1 hour (2 batteries on QC PRO)|Charger Manufacturer(s) = FDK Corporation (sudsidary company of Fujitsu)|Charge Voltage/Current = Unknown}} The NeoChamp battery is a rechargeable AA battery manufactured by FDK Corporation, a Fujitsu subsidiary, and released by Tamiya on December 4, 2010. Based on the Eneloop Lite battery from Sanyo (and later Panasonic), it is currently the only official-race-approved nickel-metal hydride battery. Tamiya had also released the NeoChamp Battery with AC Quick Charger alongside the battery set. On March 30, 2013, Tamiya released the NeoChamp Batteries and AC Quick Charger PRO set as the limited edition item which can charges 4 batteries at once. On December 19, 2015, Tamiya released the updated version of the AC Quick Charger sets. General info The NeoChamp is by all intents and purposes a rebadged Eneloop lite in black packaging with NeoChamp and Tamiya labels on it. The performance, along with its Eneloop Lite counterpart, is better than Tamiya's nickel-cadmium batteries: despite its capacity being similar to the N-3U Ni-Cd 1000, their weight is less than Ni-Cd (19gr instead of 23gr for an element) and their electrical resistance is lower than a Ni-Cd. It is also more environmentally friendly than nickel-cadmium batteries, and has a lower self-discharge capacity. Due to these, the NeoChamp battery was quickly adopted as one of the top battery choice for Mini 4WD racing. While it has the 'memory effect' problem, it is often temporary and is reversible through charge cycling. AC Quick Chargers The AC Quick Chargers were only available with the bundles with the NeoChamp batteries. The chargers are fast and requires only 115 minutes to fully charge two NeoChamp batteries for the regular AC Quick Charger, while the PRO chargers can charge 2 batteries for only 50 minutes. Although the chargers were supplied by FDK, they don't have the refresh functionality the other FDK-sourced chargers has. The AC Quick Charger II and AC Quick Charger PRO II, due to their OEM design, can also charge AAA batteries. See also * Ni-Cd Battery * Mini 4WD Ni-Cd Battery * Mini 4WD Ni-Cd 1000 External link Tamiya Japan * NeoChamp batteries on Tamiya Japan * NeoChamp batteries & AC Quick Charger Set on Tamiya Japan * NeoChamp batteries & AC Quick Charger II Set on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * NeoChamp batteries & AC Quick Charger PRO II Set on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) Category:Grade-Up Parts Category:Batteries Category:Rechargeable batteries Category:Battery Chargers